A screw-type compressor of this type is known from DE 10 2004 060 417 A1. This screw-type compressor is designed for mobile use in a vehicle, which is the subject of the disclosed embodiments being concerned with making the rotational speed of the engine unit assigned solely to the screw-type compressor, adjustable in accordance with a control unit, in such a way that the screw-type compressor generates a stipulated compressed air delivery capacity independently of the vehicle engine. The screw-type compressor is designed in structural terms such that a first housing part as a multipart housing has an oil sump with an oil sloshing damping device, the oil sloshing damping device not being defined in any more detail.
An oil sloshing damping device is known, furthermore, from DE 102 54 572 A1. This oil sloshing damping device is installed in a gearshift transmission housing for a vehicle and is designed in the form of ribs which are arranged in the bottom region of the transmission housing.